Objection
by pinklemons12
Summary: Will has come to his senses and tries to convince Emma not to marry Ken. Will he get to her in time? Who will she choose? Flashbacks and other memories help convince the characters of their actions. Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1: Will

_**Objection**_** Part 1 of 3 (Mostly Will's POV)**

**Author's Note: So, I have drafted out this story completely and feel that this will work out better than my other chapter-by-chapter stories. It will be in three parts. There may or may not be an epilogue. I would like to credit bnh1629 for proof-reading, editing, and writing bits of this chapter. So, **_**major major major **_**thanks to her! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Will Schuester sat in the teacher's lounge, gulping down a mug of steaming hot coffee, black. He hadn't slept very well since that night about three months ago when Terri let it be known that she was not and had never been pregnant. He had sobbed for the first hour and then realized how angry he was. Will was sensible, he didn't rush into the divorce, but had eventually come to the decision that he couldn't be with Terri. _"How could she have done that to me? I was nothing but a good husband and provider."_ He leaned back in the plastic chair and rubbed his eyes. It was 7:34am and the kids were in their first classes by now, thank goodness he had the first class as his free time. As he shut his eyes and laid his head down on the table, he heard the familiar click of heels on the linoleum floor.

"Will?" Emma touched his shoulder gently. Will lifted his head up and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "Will, you haven't slept, have you?" Emma looked at him with sympathy, caring, and longing all at once. He ran his fingers through his curly hair and sighed.

"No, I just… the divorce is almost final. There wasn't much to discuss. She'll get the apartment, all of the Pottery Barn stuff, basically everything and I will get my old high school stuff and the little things I've collected over the years. I'm trying to find my own apartment so I can move out of my parents' place." Will sighed again, realizing that he just sounded so pathetic. He hoped that Emma didn't see him that way. "I have to get out of there. They keep pushing me and pushing me to find a new place, maybe even to move out of this town. I just… I can't move. My whole life is here; my job, Glee, my friends." He wanted to tell Emma that she was also a reason he wanted to stay, but couldn't find the words. Will looked at Emma and could see that she was concerned about him. He glanced down at her hands and saw that she had slipped on Ken's engagement ring. _"Crap. She's finally put it on. What does that mean? Doesn't she realize that I care for her? Why can't I find the words to just tell her?"_

Emma found herself reaching for Will's hand and holding it in hers. "Will, it'll all work out. You've been through a lot over the past few months. That has to be stressful. If you want help finding an apartment, I'll help you. I know the good, clean, parts of town." Emma smiled at him reassuringly. _"Why can't I just tell him? I want to be able to say that I've fallen for him. Why the hell am I wearing this ring anyway? Should I tell him that Ken and I are getting married this weekend? I can't believe that I'm getting married this Saturday. It's Wednesday, gosh, it seems much too soon. Oh, wait, Will needs advice. I should stop talking to myself."_

Will smiled weakly, "That would be great, Emma. Thanks. What are you doing this weekend?" He looked hopeful.

"Oh, Will. I… I was going to tell you. I… Ken and I… we're getting… married… this weekend. In Hawaii." Emma looked down at her recently polished shoes. She didn't want to see Will's reaction.

"Oh. Emma. That's… why didn't you tell me? I want to be there." Will gently placed two fingers under her chin tilting her face so she would look at him.

"Will. I… I just thought this was for the best." Emma quietly got up from her seat and walked out the room, leaving Will incredible confused.

"_Why doesn't she want me there? Or is it Ken? Yeah, he never did like me talking to her. Ugh! I should be there. I have to. She's… my best friend. Shit. Why couldn't I just tell her?"_ Will pounded his head on the table a couple of times as if it would beat some sense into him. The day passed by quickly and without anything major taking place. Emma wasn't there to eat lunch with him, so Will ate his peanut butter sandwich alone. He never realized how different his life would be without Emma there to balance him out.

Emma left for Hawaii on Thursday morning. She was early, even for her, for the airport, so she stopped by the school to say goodbye to Will. She walked into his classroom and found him grading papers. He immediately stopped when he saw her come in.

"Emma! Hey." Will got up from his chair and walked towards her.

"Hey, Will. Um, I… I have to get going, but I wanted to say goodbye. I mean, I'll be back in a week or two, but… you know." Emma couldn't meet his eyes.

"Emma. Why? Why are you marrying him?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. _"What. What. What! What am I doing? She's getting married. There's nothing I can do about that now. Unless I declare my love for her, but that just might freak her out. I mean, look at Ted on _How I Met Your Mother_. Emma cannot marry Ken. They are completely wrong for each other. Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick." _

"Will. I… I don't want to… be alone anymore. Ken is a sweet guy… and I think… I think I could…" The words died on her lips; she couldn't bring herself to say 'love'. _"I love YOU, Will. Why can't you see that? I know I'm a little… anal about germs, but… I could be better…I could change… for you."_

Will stepped forward and pulled Emma into a hug. He held her there, encircled his arms, as if he could stop her from leaving. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla that emanated from her hair. After a minute of quietly embracing she gently pulled away and gave him one last smile.

"Bye, Will." She gave a small wave and left the room before he could say another word, his arms still outstretched.

_"Damn it, Will. You may have missed your last chance."_ Will collapsed into his chair and put his head in his hands. He felt defeated until the courage rose within him to do what he knew he had to do. _"You didn't miss your chance! You're going to Hawaii." _Will sprang from the classroom and ran to Principal Figgins' office.

Arriving at the office door, Will rapped on the door "Principal Figgins? I… I'm not feeling too well so I think I'm going take a couple of sick days. I'll be back on… Tuesday though." Figgins gave a shrug and told him to tell the secretary to make sure to subtract the days from his remaining sick days. With school taken care of, Will collected his briefcase and files and ran for his car. He had to get to Hawaii and fast. He stopped by his parents' place to pick up a few articles of clothing and a few other necessities for his trip. He barely had time to write a note to keep his parents from worry before he fled out the door. While driving to Dayton Airport, he sped around the cars that seemed to be going as slow as could be. He arrived in record time and was able to book a flight that was leaving for Hawaii in 45 minutes. Waiting for the flight left him with his thoughts which began to wonder.

"_Emma Pillsbury?" Will had knocked on the new guidance counselor's door expecting a matronly ogre and encountered a beautiful, ginger-haired woman with a gorgeous smile and warm brown eyes. He smiled wide and introduced himself. "I'm Will Schuester. I teach Spanish. I was walking by your office and thought I would introduce myself. So, you nervous for your first day?" He beat himself up inside. _"What a stupid thing to say."_ He held out his hand for her to shake, which she looked at but did not except. He was confused, but she explained._

"_Hi, Will. Um, it's nothing personal. I'm just… a little wary about germs. But that's not the first thing I usually tell people." Emma looked down at the ground, thoroughly embarrassed that this incredibly handsome man standing before already knew about her phobia of germs. _

"_Oh, it's totally okay. I would be worried too, especially at a high school." He immediately regretted his words. Why was he saying stupid things left and right. But Emma didn't look any more worried than when he first walked in. She must've known what she was getting into. "Um, I have lunch at 11:45. I would love it if you joined me. You already have one friend here, so don't worry." As she agreed to meet him, he gave her a quick wink and left her office. _

_That was his first meeting with Emma, and God was he glad he had met such a wonderful woman. _

Will snapped back to reality as he flight was called to board and he handed over his ticket and walked onto the plane. He found his seat and settled in for the flight to L.A. He would have to switch planes, but he had a two hour delay first. The plane taxied to the runway and as the plane took off, Will drifted into a dreamless sleep. He felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes before he was gently roused awake.

"Excuse me, sir. We've landed, you should probably get up now." He looked around and saw that a girl, who couldn't have been more than eighteen was shaking him awake. She gave him a smile and got up from the seat. He rubbed his eyes, got up and grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment.

He made his way into the terminal at LAX and found the right gate for his connection to Hawaii. Will checked in, replaced his old ticket with a new one and then went on a hunt for some dinner. Glancing around at the many options of fast food places he decided that McDonalds sounded good and ordered a Big Mac meal with a Coke. Bag in hand he walked back to his terminal, anxiously, waiting for the instant he could be on that plane. He had to fly to Oahu, Hawaii and get to Waikiki Beach by sunset on Saturday. He was gonna get there late Thursday, but it was matter of finding Emma. If memory served him correctly he remembered her mentioning the Hilton and how he had made a joke about Paris Hilton that day. As he settled into a leather seat and started on his sandwich, he thought back to another memory…

"_Are you ready yet? We've only got an hour for lunch, Emma." Will asked, trying to be patient. He was really excited to see what she looked like yet he was plagued by the conversation he had had with Ken the other day and the validity it had held._

"_It's not like trying on a pair of jeans, Will." Emma called out from the bridal store dressing room._

"_It doesn't have to be perfect; we just have to see if you can dance in it." Will had been playing with a garter that had been lying around so he hadn't been paying attention when she walked out of the dressing room. _

"_Fits okay?" Emma smoothed the front of her dress, making sure there were no wrinkles and did a brief once over in the large mirrors in the bridal boutique. Will, still fumbling with the garter, became speechless and as the garter flew from his hands he felt his jaw drop at the beauty that stood before him._

"_Yeah. Fits great." He wanted to say; _"Oh, my God! You look gorgeous, beautiful….you look absolutely breathtaking and so many other things I really shouldn't say."

"_Terrific." Emma commented as she continued to gaze into the three-way mirror to observe the dress from all angles._

"_Yeah terrific ah, so should we see if you can dance in it?" Will shook his head trying to remember the reason they were there. Emma nodded a smile on her lips as Will went to turn on the CD player that sat on the table across the room._

"_This is the instrumental version of your wedding song. You can sing along if you want to, it'll help your footwork." Will walked back to Emma and offered his hand to help her down from the pedestal. She took his hand and as the first strains of __**I Could Have Danced All Night **__began to play Will bowed and she curtsied. As they turned and danced around the shop, their bodies moving magically about the room, Emma sang along to the song, her voice perfect. _"I had no idea she could sing, she is amazing and her voice is beautiful. Should I tell her that? Why is being with Emma so… so… complicated? I have so much I want to say, to express but I know I shouldn't because of Terri…. Terri. She's going to kick my ass for being here… and everything else I apparently do wrong." _Will dipped Emma at the last beat of the song and held on to her tight, absentmindedly, rubbing the back of her gloved hand and looking deep into her eyes. _

"_Yeah, you can dance in it." Will was so distracted by the look the shone her eyes of love and adoration that he almost forgot where he was. "So, I gotta get going…" He didn't want her to get the wrong idea...or the right idea._

_The next day, Will went to talk to Emma in her office. _

"_Hey." Will said, opening the office door._

"_Hey."Emma sat her pen down on the desk and gave him his full attention._

"_I wanted to talk to you about your wedding mash up. I've been working really hard on it… and I just can't get those two songs to go together." Will spoke quietly and put his hands on the chair opposite her and gazed into her eyes._

"_Yeah, that's because they don't. We both know that. They're both good songs though."_

"_Great ones." They both knew that they weren't talking about the songs anymore, it was much deeper than that. Will was about to say something then, but Emma interrupted his thoughts._

"_Will, um, I just wanted to say, thank you for the dance lessons." Will nodded and with one last longing look, left the room. She was getting married and there was nothing he could do about it. Or was there? _

Will was still thinking about that day when he heard his flight called. He quickly turned over his ticket, found his seat, and settled in for a long flight. Instead of sleeping, he continued to think back to good times with Emma. He found himself back in Ohio, just a few days ago.

"_Hey, Will." Emma had taken a seat next to him on a bench in the local park. "Are you okay?" Emma placed a hand on his, comforting him. _

"_It's just this divorce. I still can't believe it." Will felt a traitorous tear slid down his cheek, more from the loss of a child he never had than losing Terri. Emma pulled him into a hug, her own eyes swimming as he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_It's gonna work out, Will. Maybe not right away, but… it will." Emma laid her head on his shoulder, gently rubbing his back while he buried his face in her hair and just held on tight and just sobbed. With tears streaming quietly down her face, Emma held the man she loved, her heart breaking for him. As the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla whirled around him he felt the tears cease and a sense of calm over take him._

"_Emma, you are quite possibly the most understand, caring, loving person I have ever met." Will tightened his grip on her. He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "_Emma, I want to be with you. I need you in my life." _He knew that was what he should be saying but he couldn't. He didn't want her thinking she was his rebound, she was so much more than that._ "She is my perfect opposite, my touchstone…She keeps me grounded. She's the person they talk about in love songs. She's who I want, who I need."

"_Will, you're pretty special too." Emma back away so she could look into his eyes, though their hands stayed connected, their fingers interwoven into a perfect fit._ "Just tell him. Come on, you can do it. DO IT. No, don't do it. He's going through a nasty, very hurtful divorce. That's not fair on him."

"_Thanks, Em." Will quietly rose from the bench, gently pulling Emma up beside him. "Feel like going for a walk?" Chancing a smile, he reluctantly let go of her warm hands and shoved them into the pocket of his jacket. _

"_That sounds great." Emma hadn't thought to bring a jacket so she tried to inconspicuously wrap her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm and with Will. Noticing her shivering stature he shrugged out of his black leather jacket and gently placed it around her shoulders helping as she pushed her arms through the sleeves. "Thanks, Will, but aren't you going to get cold?" She took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a short sleeve grey t-shirt._

"_Oh, I'll be fine. I don't want you getting cold." She was wearing a short black pencil skirt, short-sleeved silk pink blouse and black heels. "You look great, though, Emma." He put his arm around her waist and together they walked around the park, talking until the sunset. As the walk came to an end, he walked her back to her car, opened the door for her in an act of chivalry and had watched her pull away. He felt the sharp sting of loneliness as he watched her disappear. _

The sun had started its descent and through the window Will sadly watched as he remembered that night in the park and the regret he felt that he hadn't kissed her goodnight. Will ran his fingers through his hair trying to shake the feelings of sadness and loneliness that had overtaken him at the sight of such a beautiful sunset, the color of which just happened to match Emma's beautiful hair. As he was stretching slightly he felt a gentle poke on his shoulder and young girl was holding a magazine and directing it at him. "You look… bored. Do you want a magazine to help pass the time?" She smiled as he took the magazine, it was an old edition of _People_.

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile and began to flip through the pages, but he couldn't concentrate. He was just wishing that the plane would go faster so he could find Emma.

Will's eyes began to droop and he drifted off to sleep. The only thing that woke him was the plane landing roughly on the island of Oahu. He rubbed his eyes and stood up so quickly he hit his head on the roof of the plane. Cursing, he rubbed the sore spot on his head as he grabbed the bag out of the overhead compartment and followed the crowd out of the plane. He felt the heat of Hawaii hit him as he walked the short hallway from the plane to the terminal. Will was just relieved that he was finally here. _"Oh, God, I hope she listens to me. I hope she realizes how much I need her. She can't marry that… that… she can't marry Ken."_

Walking out of the airport he hailed a cab quickly, he couldn't, no wouldn't waste time in reaching Emma.

"The Hilton at Waikiki Beach, please. If you could go as fast as you can, that would be great." Will gave the grumpy man a quick smile and sat back. He watched the late-night life of Hawaii pass him by, but he could only think of Emma.

_It was the only time he had actually kissed her and emotions had been running so high that Emma had asked that he just forget it ever happened and he had tried….He had really tried._

"_Will?" Emma walked into his classroom, tears rolling down her cheeks. Will stood up immediately and rushed over to her. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his shirt. _

"_What's wrong, Emma?" He had never seen her cry like this before and it had him worried. He lovingly smoothed her hair and tightened his grip ever so slightly trying to comfort her. _

"_I can't marry Ken. I can't. Will, what did I get myself into?" She cried into his chest, sobs wracking her body and Will had rubbed her back letting her cry until he felt the sobbing subside._

"_Emma, what brought this on? What are you talking about?" Will looked into her eyes which were red and puffy from crying and gently placed cool hands on her cheeks and held her face while wiping away her tears._

"_He's… dirty… and gross… and…" Emma broke off. She hung her head and let a few more tears escape. "I'm sorry, Will. I shouldn't… I shouldn't be pushing this on you. I guess I'm just getting cold feet. I'll.. be fine." Will continued to wipe her tears from her cheeks and tried to search her eyes for some meaning. _

"_Emma." Will tilting her chin up and while staring lovingly into her eyes for just a moment, kissed her gently on the lips. Emma pulled away shocked at what had just happened._

"_Will. I… I…" Emma left quickly and turned around quickly to ask Will not to mention this. Will nodded and hung his head. _

Will arrived at the Hilton much quicker than he anticipated. He paid the cab driver and walked inside to the reception desk.

"Yes, I'm looking for a guest… Em-" Will was distracted by a glimpse of red hair coming into the foyer, headed for the elevators. Forgetting the receptionist he walked towards her, mesmerized.

"Emma." Will dropped his bag and began to run for her. "Emma!"

Emma turned around and looked completely shocked. _"What's he doing here? Did something happen? Oh, my God. He's really here!" She found herself smiling despite the worry that tingled in the back of her mind, she was just happy to see him!_

Will caught up to Emma and enveloped her in a warm hug, lifting her off of her feet. "Emma. Please, listen to me." He pulled away slightly and took her hands in his own, gazing intently into her eyes. "You can't… you can't marry… you can't marry Ken. Please!"

"Will… I'm…I'm getting married tomorrow. What are you doing?" Emma looked confused and slipped out of his embrace.

"Emma…" Will watched as she walked towards the elevators, took the next available one, and disappeared.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Please review! Chapter two will be up by next Friday. So, look out for it! Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Preview for Chapter 2

I know that many people have been waiting for an update. I am REALLY sorry. I promise its coming soon. I have sent it to my beta-reader/co-author. But since I did say I hoped to get it up by Friday, here's a preview; a 'trailer' for the coming episode if you will.

Emma got up in the morning and found that she had slept right through the alarm; it was 11:45. _"Damn, I haven't slept in this late since high school. What is wrong with me?"_ She showered and dried her hair quickly. She was supposed to meet Ken at one for lunch on the beach. She pulled on a pair of nice, red shorts and a white tank top. Her bangs were pulled to the side in a barrette to keep them out of her eyes. She lathered up on the sunscreen, grabbed her beach bag, and opened the door. She almost tripped over him; he was laying directly outside the door.

"Will. Will." Emma bent down and shook his shoulder. Will groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Emma." Will got up from the floor and brushed off his jeans. "Slept in? I was here at 7am, thinking that you would get an early start. I guess I fell back asleep." Will ran his fingers through his hair trying to get it managed.

"Will, what are you doing here? I… I'm getting married. To Ken." Emma closed the door and started towards the elevators. Will caught her by the arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Emma. Please. You… you have to listen to me." His eyes were pleading and longing for her.

"Will… I can't. I…" Emma pulled out of his grasp, smoothed her shirt and pressed the button for the elevator with a wipe. He caught up to her, no surprise.

"Emma, why won't you just hear me out. I thought… I thought you felt something for me." He hung his head, trying to fight back the emotions that were coursing through his veins.


	3. Chapter 2: Emma

Objection: Part 2 of 3 (Mostly Emma's POV)

_Emma locked her office door, pulling it tight behind her and made her way to leave. It had been a late night, one of many lately and she was tired. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she began to walk down the quiet halls of William-McKinely. It wasnt until she had almost passed by Mrs. Hoffmeyers classroom that she noticed that someone was inside. Taking a better look inside she noticed that the person inside was Will. Pushing her way inside she quietly approached him and seen that he was scrubbing, what looked like gum, from underneath a desk. "Will?"_

_Noticing he wasn't alone he rose quickly and bumped his head resulting in a loud thump. "Ah Emma, what are you doing here so late?" He was gently rubbed his throbbing head and continued to dust himself off as he rose to face her._

"_I do SAT prep on Tuesday nights." Glancing into his eyes her brow furrowed, "Are you um, are you a janitor?" _

_Genuinely taken by surprise he fumbled with his words. "A janitor? No." He tried desperately to sound nonchalant in answering her yet his words came out rushed and slightly jumbled._

"_Really, cause your dressed like a janitor and your shirt says Will." She allowed her eyes to rove over his body and take in his attire. _

_In his embarrassment he had forgotten that he was wearing the uniform designated for janitorial staff. "Um Terri and I are trying to buy a house, and you know we're struggling to make ends meet and…." His words held a slightly breathy air as he looked up into Emma's wide eyes. "I'm really embarrassed." Taking a deep breath, "Would you mind keeping this between us?" His tone was soft and warm._

"_Yeah, oh yeah your secret is completely safe with me." She smiled warmly and assuringly._

"_Thank you." Relief flooded his body and he exhaled a breath he was unaware he was holding._

_Taking a chance to briefly gaze around the room Emma asked, "Do you um….do you want a hand?" _

"_Oh no…I'm a….I'm good really." He laughed nervously._

"_Really? Because from here I can see that you used window cleaner to mop the floors…" She pointed towards the mop bucket and turned back towards Will. "…and that keyboard is crawling with e-coli because I know for a fact that Mrs. Hoffmeyer doesn't wash her hands after going number two." She reiterated the case in point by raising two fingers._

_Will stared blinking as she placed her purse in the chair and grabbed the proper cleaning materials to get the job done because if anyone knew cleanliness it was Emma. Working together was easy and they spent time cleaning and working in a talking amongst the two of them about everything and nothing. _

"_I really admire you working so hard for something you want." She was intently scrubbing the pencil sharpener with a toothbrush._

"_Let's make a deal. You're helping me with my problem, why don't I take a stab at one of yours?" He stopped dusting the planets that hung from the ceiling to look at Emma._

_Stopping briefly she looked up, "Oh no….I don't have a problem." Shaking her head gently she returned to scrubbing the pencil sharpener._

"_You've been scrubbing that pencil sharpener for an hour." _

"_Well, I have a little trouble with messes but it's not like it's a problem." She turned as she spoke and took notice of Will smiling warmly at her giving her the courage to explain her problem. "Okay. When I was a little girl I wanted to be a dairy farmer." She smiled._

"_Really?" Will laughed, a warm smile on his lips. _

_Smiling at his sincerity and interest, "Um when I was eight we finally visited one and after the tour and yogurt tasting….My brother pushed me into the run-off lagoon." A slight tremor shook her body at recounting to horrific details._

"_What?" Will asked in disbelief._

"_And um ever since then I had a little trouble forgetting the uh….the smell." She averted her gaze, visibly shaken at the memory._

"_Have you thought about maybe seeing someone about that?" His brow furrowed, concern etched on his face._

"_Oh no it's completely manageable…You know I um take lots of showers and I don't eat dairy. So it's…." Like Will earlier her words came out rushed and she had an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. She didn't want Will to think she was crazy like everyone else did._

_Rising from his seat Will made his way to the chalkboard, "I want to try a little…." He ran his finger along the chalk tray, his finger gathering a bit of the white dust. "…..experiment." Raising his finger he advanced on Emma._

_Stepping back briefly, "Oh…..ah…I um…. I'm not comfortable with…." Her words seemed to die as his finger gently brushed the tip of her nose. "….that." She rose to meet his gaze, their eyes locking and she could feel her breathing become labored. They were so close and his eyes were mesmerizing._

_Seconds passed and Will, just as gently as before, raised his arm and brushed the chalk dust off of her nose. The soft skin of his wrist meeting the soft tip of her nose and he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes fluttered shut at the contact or the way his own breathing became labored and his words breathy. "There….ten seconds." _

"_New record." Her voice was low and held a tinge of something she could only describe as longing as mere moments passed and their eyes remained locked. She was transfixed and couldn't forget the feel of his skin on hers or the look in his eyes. She was so in love with him at that moment that to break away from him felt like the hardest thing she had ever had to do, yet he was married and she was….What was she? Single. Crazy. Quirky. She averted her gaze, "It's late….I um…I should be going." She grabbed her purse and walked to the door, only briefly glancing back at Will who seemed to follow her with a longing look of his own. Could it be that he had feelings for her?_

As the elevator doors closed Emma put her face in her hands and willed the tears not to fall. Upon arriving to her floor, wipe in hand, she opened the door to her room and quickly stepped inside. No longer able to hold in her tears she walked over to the huge bed and collapsed sobbing into the comforter she had brought from home. She couldn't fathom sleeping under linens that have been used and soiled by others. Emma wiping the tears made her way to the bathroom to wash her face, bracing herself on the sink she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes puffy and red-rimmed. _"What is he doing here? I… I… oh, who am I kidding. Of course he is here and I wanted him here. But, I… why does love have to be so complicated?!?"_ Emma went back into the bedroom and turned on the TV. The Notebook was on, which was a perfect excuse for Emma to cry more. As the movie played, her thoughts began to wonder…

_Emma was working late into the night, buried under a mound of paperwork. Scheduling students for second semester was the worst part of her job. So many offers, so many requests, so many students. Emma rubbed her eyes and checked the clock on the wall. 11:27pm, she was so tired. She had music playing from her computer in order to keep her awake so she turned the volume up a bit. She got up from her chair and stretched a bit. She needed some coffee, but she didn't want to use the teacher's lounge coffee pots. As she was settling back down at her desk she heard a huge crash from the hall over. Taken by surprise she screamed out loud. She had thought she was the last one in the building sensing she wasn't alone she tentatively got from behind her desk and stepped out of her office._

"_H-H-Hello?" Emma called out. She was frightened and it showed in her voice. She could have sworn heard footsteps coming from the hall, heading towards her. She spun around, checking behind her yet no one was there. As the footsteps got closer Emma crept towards the corner. She was just turning the corner when a body hit hers. She screamed as loud as she could and the figure shushed her._

"_Emma. Emma, its me." It was Will._

"Oh. My. God. I am so embarrassed!"_ Emma felt the blood rush to her face. "Will! You-you scared me." Will stifled a laugh and put his hands in his pockets. _

"_I figured that. I heard you scream." Emma smoothed the front of her purple silk blouse and gave her hair a quick toss. _

"_S-Sorry about that I thought I was alone here and then I heard a loud crash and came to check it out." Emma looked him straight in the eye, trying to convince him that she wasn't as freaked out as she was._

"_You came out here without anything to defend yourself with?" Will gave her one of those looks that said, _"You always seem to surprise me. I love that."

"_Um, well, I guess I didn't think that far ahead." Emma blushed and looked up at Will from beneath her eyelashes. _

"_So, what are you doing here so late, Em?" _

"_Oh, I just have so much paperwork that I couldn't bear to leave it all for tomorrow." Emma nodded towards her office, light on, and even from this distance one could see the stack of papers piled neatly on her desk._

"_Is there anything I can help you with? I mean, you are always helping me with Glee, I should really return the favor." Will smiled and started towards her office, Emma following him._

"_Well, I have to sort the scheduling requests into proper categories like freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors first. You could help me with that, if you want that is. Wait, what are you doing here so late?" Emma sat down behind her desk and Will took a seat opposite her._

"_I was choreographing for Glee. It's nothing too… difficult… I just have to figure out what's best." Will took a section of the papers and started to sort through them. _

"_Yeah, but the numbers always turn out spectacular." Emma gave him a smile and took a section of the papers for herself._

"_Thanks, Em that means a lot. Um, can I… tell you something?" Will stopped sorting for a moment before he shook his head. "Nevermind, nevermind." _

"_No, Will, what's wrong?" Emma put her hands on the desk, guidance counselor style._

"I should tell her now. I mean, we're alone, and that way if she rejects me I don't look as stupid and it's perfect timing. Ugh, what am I thinking? She's getting married! But I have to tell her, she has to know…" _Will placed his hand on hers and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to speak, Emma's phone rang. "Are. You. Kidding. Me?!?" _

"_Yes?" Emma answered the phone, surprised as to who would be calling so late and interrupting this wonderful moment. "Oh. Hi, Ken. Yes, I'll be there in the morning. Okay. Bye." Emma hung up the phone and looked back at Will. "Sorry about that. That was….Um… Ken." Will nodded, knowing that the moment was over. _

"_Okay. Um, we should get going on these papers, or we'll never get out of here." Will gave her a strained smile and started to work on the papers again._

"_Thanks for helping, Will, I really appreciate it." Emma smiled at him. "How about some music?" She turned the music she had been playing earlier back on. _

"_You like Frank Sinatra?" Will was pleasantly surprised. Attractive, great personality and she loves Sinatra? He knew she was the perfect woman for him._

"_Yeah, I like all of the great classics." Emma and Will talked late into the night with them finally getting done at about 3 in the morning. Will walked her to her car and made sure she pulled away safely before he got into his car. They both smiled the whole way home neither one bothered that they were exhausted during the school day._

Emma turned off the TV and crawled under the covers. It was late, about 3am and Ken had kept her out wanting to walk on the beach and take in some of the Hawaii night life. Ken was staying at a hotel down the beach, at Emma's request. _"Why is Will in my hotel at 3am? I can't believe he is here…. I mean, I'm getting married…. Oh, my God. I'm getting married….. tomorrow."_ Emma ran her fingers through her hair, smoothed down the covers, and fell into a troubled sleep.

Will had gotten a room and was lucky that they let him check in. Once settled he lay in bed thinking about how he was going to deal with Emma tomorrow, she had seemed so upset at his being here. _"Ugh, what have I done? I followed her here, she won't see me and I have to get her to listen to me. She will be making a huge mistake if she marries Ken." _Will rubbed his eyes and started flipping through the channels on the TV. He eventually found the end of The Notebook and fell asleep as it finished.

Emma got up in the morning and found that she had slept right through the alarm; it was 11:45. _" I haven't slept in this late since high school. What is wrong with me?"_ She showered and dried her hair quickly. She was supposed to meet Ken at one for lunch on the beach. She pulled on a pair of nice red shorts and a white tank top before fixing her hair. Her bangs were pulled to the side in a simple headband to keep them out of her eyes and she lathered sunscreen on her delicate skin before grabbing her beach bag and heading out the door. As she went to shut the door to her room she almost tripped over him; he was laying directly outside the door.

"Will. Will." Emma bent down and softly shook his shoulder, Will groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Emma." Will got up from the floor and brushed off his jeans. "Slept in? I was here at 7am, thinking that you would get an early start. I guess I fell asleep, I'm sorry." Will ran his fingers through his hair trying to get it managed.

"Will, what are you doing here? I… I'm getting married. To Ken." Emma closed the door and started towards the elevators until Will caught her by the elbow and pulled her into his arms.

"Emma. Please. You… you have to listen to me." His eyes were pleading and longing for her.

"Will… I can't. I…" Emma pulled out of his grasp, smoothed her shirt and pressed the button for the elevator with a wipe. He caught up to her easily which was no surprise.

"Emma, why won't you just hear me out? I thought… I thought you felt something for me." He hung his head, trying to fight back the emotions that were coursing through his veins and swimming in his hazel eyes.

"Will, I am getting mar-" Will pressed a finger to her lips, begging her not to finish that sentence again.

"Emma. You aren't married yet. So please…. Please just have dinner with me tonight and after you listen to what I have to say you can decide and I will support your decision….No matter what." Will took his finger from her red lips and brought his hand to her shoulder. Shivers ran up her spine. _"Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into? I am getting married. I know that I don't love Ken, but, Will … just divorced his wife. What if…"_ She didn't want to finish the thought.

"Will." Emma's eyes met his with the same emotions. "Okay, I'll have dinner with you. Where would you like to go?" Emma conceded to his plans, a weak smile on her lips as she pondered whether this was a good idea or not.

"It's a surprise. I'll be at your door at 6pm." Will smiled at her and turned to go to the stairs.

"Will?" He turned at the sound of her voice, his eyebrows raised in a question. "What's the dress code for tonight?" He grinned and answered softly.

"Semi-formal…. Just, um, pick something nice." He turned on his heel and walked up the three flights of stairs to his room, taking the stairs two at a time. He opened the door to his room quickly, pulled off his clothes, and jumped in the shower. _"Ok, Will, you can't blow it this time. God forbid if you screw this up." _

Emma hurried out to the corner of Sunrise St. and Lavender Ave. where she was meeting Ken for breakfast. He was waiting, checking his watch when she finally caught sight of him. He threw his hands up in the air as if to say _"Where the hell have you been?" _She rushed up to him and gave him a small, insincere smile.

"Sorry, Ken. I… I got held up." Emma couldn't meet his eyes. _"What am I supposed to say? He's going to want to go out tonight, I'm almost certain of it." _

"Before we get going M&M I wanted to check something with you…. You wouldn't mind if I spent tonight at the bar would you? It's the day before our wedding and I'd like to have a bachelor's night." Emma sighed trying not to sound relieved. _"Thank God."_

"Sure, Ken. I need to…Um make sure I am ready… ready for tomorrow anyway." Emma shifted the bag on her shoulder and started to walk towards the beach with Ken following close behind his hands in the pockets of his shorts. They found a nice, clean spot on the beach to picnic and started on the sandwiches that Emma had prepared. They chatted lightly about wedding plans and dinner tomorrow night. Ken even tried to ask if they could stay in the same hotel after the wedding, but Emma cut him off with a question about flowers. After awhile there was nothing else to say and they fell silent. They sat on separate towels, about three feet from each other. Ken was lying on his stomach with his shirt off which made Emma uncomfortable and nauseous. She was sitting with her knees up to her chin staring off into the crashing waves.

_Emma had avoided Will all day, she didn't want to have to tell him the news of her and Ken's engagement. It broke her heart and sickened her to even think about the possibility of marrying Ken, let alone having to tell the man she really loved that she had said yes. The halls were empty when she seen him and she couldn't stop the fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach as he looked at her, their eyes locking. Slowly she approached him and was met with a warm with a smile. Willing herself to speak she clasped her hands together and looked deep into his eyes. "Will? I um…I wanted you to…um… hear this from me." She looked away briefly before forging on, "You know Ken asked me to marry him?" Will nodded slightly and the smile on his lips faltered briefly. "I said yes."_

_Trying to keep the hurt from shining in his eyes, all Will could do was sigh and hope she didn't hear the hurt and disbelief underlying his faulting smile. He had so much he wished he could tell her….Ken wasn't the man for her but he found himself plastering a fake smile on his face. "That's ….That's great." _

_Nodding he watched as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall towards the exit, he turned and made to leave when he felt something pull his gaze back toward the woman he loved. At almost the exact moment he turned around he was met with a gaze that matched his own, sad and hurt tinged with longing for a relationship that would never come to fruition. They held each other's gaze for mere moments before she continued through the door leaving Will alone. Two hearts broke at that moment and neither knew what to do about it._

"EMMA." Ken was practically shouting at her and Emma snapping out of her reverie and looked at him hard.

"Yes?"Ken pointed at the incoming tide and Emma realizing how close they were sitting jumped up grabbing her towel and bag and ran from the water. "What time is it?" She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and carefully shook the sand from the towel, folded it and placed it back in her bag.

"It's about 5:30pm. I should probably get going and you should too. You'll want to clean up for tomorrow, babe." Ken winked at her and walked towards his hotel, leaving Emma wide-eyed and speechless. _"One, Ken just called me babe. And that was gross. Two, Will is getting me for dinner in about 30 minutes."_

Emma walked as quickly as she could towards the Hilton raced up to her room and took a shower in record time, for her. She was just wrapping herself in a towel when she heard a knock at the door.

"J-J-Just a minute." Emma quickly threw on a cami and a pair of pajama pants to answer the door, already knowing who it was. Will stood there looking quite dashing, wearing a pair of black pants, a light blue button up shirt and a tie worn loosely around his neck. He looked her up and down, a warm smile gracing his beautiful lips.

"We are still on for dinner, right? I-I know I said _semi-formal_, but…" Will laughed silently to himself. He loved her even more at this very moment than before. _"She is so gorgeous and just perfect and I can't believe that I might lose her to Ken. I cannot let that happen without putting up a fight. I will do everything in my power to make her feel my love!"_

"Yeah. I-I was just running a little late. Please….Come in, I j-just have to get dressed." Emma smiled and gestured for him to enter. Will settled himself on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for Emma to dress. Hastily she put on her makeup, yet she looked quite beautiful, and opened her small jewelry box in which she kept her jewelry for special occasions. She gently picked up a necklace and latched it around her neck. She stood admiring it in the mirror briefly and knowing that Will was just on the other side of the bathroom door, she thought back to the night she got it.

"_Hey, Emma. You busy?" Will knocked on the open door to Emma's office and stepped in. _

"_Not at all, Will. How can I help you?" Emma looked up from her paperwork and smiled. She would never be busy when he wanted to see her. _

"_I-I wanted to give you your Christmas present." Will took a wrapped package from behind his back. _

"_Oh, well I have something for you too." Emma pulled open a desk drawer and brought out a small square box. "You go first." She smiled anxious, hoping that he would like his gift._

_He smiled, "Are you sure?" At her gentle nod he pulled off the perfectly wrapped paper and opened a small black box. Nestled inside was a pair of platinum music-note cuff links. He was touched. _

"_Wow, Em. I love them. Thank you. Open yours." Will ran his fingers over his cuff links as she un-wrapped her gift. It was a blue box. A Tiffany's Signature Blue Box. Emma's jaw dropped. _

"_Will, this-this is too much." Emma opened the box. Inside was a delicate silver chain with a heart-shaped charm dangling from it with diamonds shimmering from the heart. She pulled it from the box and held it in her fingers. "Will, it's gorgeous. You didn't have to." Emma was still in shock. _

"_Well, I was in Chicago a few weeks ago with the Glee kids to see Wicked, remember? Well, the girls wanted to go into Tiffany's, so we all went. I saw that and I thought of you, I'll have to tell the kids that you love it." Will gave her a huge smile and walked over to her. "You want help to put it on?" He took the necklace from her and clasped it behind her neck. He moved to face her and adjusted the chain. "Looks great." He gave her another smile and started for the door. "I have to get back to class, but I couldn't wait any longer to give you your gift. Thanks again for mine, Emma. I love them. I'll see you at lunch, right?" _

"_Right. Thanks, Will." Emma touched the charm on her neck and smiled, tears pricking her eyes at the thoughtfulness of his gift. _"He must've spent a fortune on it. What am I supposed to think…."

Emma quickly pulled a short-sleeved purple blouse over her head and zipped up her black pencil skirt. She slid off the slippers she was wearing and exchanged them for a pair of purple heels. She made sure her hair was perfect, as always, and that she looked good all over. As soon as she was pleased with her appearance she took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Will was still sitting on the edge of the double bed patiently waiting for her. She noticed he hadn't even turned on the TV and that he looked lost in his own thoughts. Approaching him, he looked up when he heard her come into the room and stood to greet her. She was beautiful, absolutely mesmerizing and you could see it in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Wow, Emma. You look…." He didn't need to finish the sentence but couldn't stop himself as she blushed, "….beautiful!"

"Are we ready then?" She took the small Coach bag from the nightstand and started for the door Will following close behind, his eyes never leaving her. He opened the door for her and led her out in to the hallway with his hand gently on the small of her back. Making their way out to parking lot, Will opened the car door for her, chivalry certainly wasn't dead when it came to Emma and he was going to prove to her that he could be what she needed.

When she hesitated Will smiled gently, understanding, and explained, "I cleaned the car this afternoon especially for you… I promise! I even used a toothbrush on every surface. I understand, though, if you would rather take your rental car."

Emma blushed and inspected the passenger seat, it was clean she had to give him that so she slid in and Will shut the door. He drove them to a small restaurant, "Michel's" it was supposed to be one of the most romantic restaurants in Hawaii. He led her into the small foyer and gave his name to the host who led them both to a small table by a large window that overlooked the beach.

"Will, this is so gorgeous. How did you find this place?" Emma looked at him with a surprised smile.

"I have my ways. I even checked the kitchen to make sure it was extra clean. I Promise." Will gave her a small wink and looked down at the menu. Once they had ordered their meals and a bottle of champagne, Will decided to take this opportunity to tell Emma what he had come here for.

"Emma. I-I have to tell you something." Will gently enveloped her small hand in both of his as he found her eyes and held them. "Emma. I-I-I think that I'm….No, I know that I'm falling in love with you. I came to Hawaii with the sole intention of-of trying to convince you that marrying Ken is a mistake. Please believe me when I say that I want to be with you and I think that I would be good for you. I-I care about you too much to stand by and watch you marry him without-without at least trying." Emma could feel tears begin to fall as Will lovingly rubbed the back of her hand. "Emma I love you."

"Will, I-I don't know-what-" Emma wiped her tears away with her free hand. "I think you know how I feel about you, Will."

"Emma, please." Will sighed, _"Please say you love me. Please. I don't know how much more heartache I can take." _

"I've been in love with you Will…One blink from you and I would have been out the door." Emma met his eyes, which were beginning to glisten. "I just-I need to tell-I need to tell Ken. I have never had feelings for Ken, I was settling Will because I didn't think you would ever be a possibility. I know this may sound terrible but I wasn't sure I was going to be able to say I do. I just-I was hoping that I could get over you, because you-you were married." Will straightened up, listening intently. "I-I really need to tell-tell Ken." Emma stammered.

"I know and I'll be there for you every step of the way, just please know that I love you and want to be with YOU." Will tightened his grip on her hand.

"I want to be with you, too, Will." Emma smiled wide. They were lost in each other's eyes when the waiter suddenly appeared with their food. They ate in loving silence gazing intently at each other every other moment. Once they were finished Will paid the bill, left a tip, and helped Emma out the door. Taking her hand in his he led the way to the beach so they could walk in the soft white sand as the sun set. Once the sun had gone down completely Emma knew that she had to find Ken.

"I have to find Ken, Will." Emma was dreading the conversation she knew was inevitable. She never wanted nor maliciously intended to break Ken's heart. She just wanted to be happy and he deserved to be happy as well.

"Well, it's getting late and if I know Ken, he's probably still out getting drunk and may not… comprehend what you would have to say. Maybe you should wait until the morning." Will tried to be careful with the advice he was giving, he didn't want to step out of line.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Emma felt Wills arm wrap around her small waist and he held her close. _"Will, you have no idea how much I love you."_

"_Emma, you have no idea how much I love you." _

Will led the way to the car, helped her in and drove back to the hotel. He walked her to her door.

"Emma, I-" Emma cut him off.

"Will, I-I need to prepare for tomorrow and I have to think." Emma felt more tears spring to her eyes, seeing the confusion in Will's eyes she reassured him, "I'm not getting married, Will but I have to try to handle all of this without causing Ken too much heartbreak." Emma pulled her key card out of her bag and slid it into the lock, Will opened the door for her so she wouldn't have to touch the handle. "Thanks." She gave him a warm smile and started to walk into her room when Wills hand caught hers and pulled her to him. He gently placed a kissed the back of her hand and smiled as Emma's breath caught.

"Goodnight, Em." He walked down the hall and disappeared into the stairwell leaving Emma to catch her ragged breath.

"Goodnight," she whispered. She sat her bag down on the small table before opening the door to her closet where a white bag containing her wedding dress hung. Opening the bag she touched the fabric gently and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Goodbye." She said as she shut the closet door.

_**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LONG OVERDUE. But I wanted it to be perfect. I would like to thanks my co-author:**__** bnh1629**__**. She has been an amazing, fabulous beta and I am proud to call her my co-author on this project. So, MAJOR MAJOR thanks to her. Thanks to all those that review, keep 'em coming. **_

_**The third part should be up in a week or so. Please be patient. **_

_**This story is now listed as "AU". **_

_**If the third part is not up by Christmas I would like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Ken

**Objection 3**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long time inbetween updating again! This is the final part. There will be an epilogue posted by Monday the 4th. **

**This chapter was much harder to write - I found that Ken was a difficult perspective. **

**Please please please! Review! I worked really hard on this story. **

**Again, thanks to bnh1629 for being a MAJOR MAJOR contributor and an amazing co-author.**

**So, now, on to the chapter!**

"_Hey Emma." Ken strolled over to the petite red-head standing in the corner looking nervous. He hoisted up his pants and pushed some more jelly donut into his mouth. _

"_Hi. Ken." Emma gave him a small, polite smile. _"Please. Please. Please. Go away. I do not even want to be here. I wouldn't even be here if Principal Figgins hadn't suggested that I come. Ugh, curse me and my need to please people."

"_So, I haven't seen you at these things before. Enjoying yourself?" Ken put his hand against the wall, trapping Emma. _

"_Sure, um, it's great." Emma looked at the jelly donut that was oozing in his hand. She backed away as far as she could before she hit the wall. "Um, I'm going t-t-to go the bathroom. Excuse me." She waited for Ken to move his arm. He did after he raked his eyes over her body. _

"_Okay. I'll see you when you get back." Ken walked away and looked back at her. _"God. She is smokin'. I would so hit that."

_Emma didn't come back from the 'bathroom'. He should've known. She doesn't use public restrooms. She's lucky that the guidance office has its own bathroom. He looked for her until the mixer ended, but went home thinking about red hair and that tight black skirt. _

Ken sat at the bar, beer in hand. He motioned to the TV, which was playing a recap of a basketball game.

"OH COME ON!" Ken slammed the beer down, splashing himself with the alcohol as the team missed an easy shot. "DAMN IT!" He wiped the beer from his face, then wiped his hands on his shorts.

"Ok buddy, I think it's time you went on home. You're pretty wasted, I hope you aren't driving." The bartender looked Ken straight in the eye and gestured for him to get out.

"Fine, fine. I'm going . I have things to do in the morning." Ken proceeded to stick up his middle finger at the bartender who had returned to his customers.

Ken stumbled back to his hotel; he wasn't completely wasted, but he wasn't sober either. He fumbled in his pocket for the key and tripped into the room. He pulled off his polo shirt, tugged off his shorts and fell onto the bed. It had been a long night of beers, sports, and checking out the girls that came into the bar. Ken rubbed his eyes and crawled under the covers. Even checking out the model-type girls that came into the bar didn't completely distract him from thinking about the wedding tomorrow.

He knew that Emma didn't love him, but he didn't care. Well, he told everyone and himself that he didn't care. He did though; he wanted Emma to love him. He knew that they wouldn't live 'happily ever after'. Ken wiped a tear from his eye and rolled over. He stared at the opposite white wall and let his thoughts run.

_It was the annual 'Spring Fling'. Emma, Will, and Ken were all assigned to dance hall duty, meaning they had to make sure the students weren't fornicating while dancing basically. Ken had picked Emma up early so they could go out to dinner first. She was dressed in a short red dress with black accents. She had on the necklace that Will had given her for Christmas, but Ken only knew that it was a gift. Ken had shown up at Emma's door in a pair of ill-fitting black dress pants and a white button-up shirt that had a small stain on shirt sleeve. They met up with Will in the dance hall who was sharply dressed in black dress pants, a light blue button-up shirt and a dark blue tie that made his eyes stand out. Emma had a hard time keep her eyes on the students when Will was standing next to her. _"Gosh – why did he have to come looking like Simon Baker and I'm here with Weird Al?"

_It had been a long evening and they still had about an hour left. As the chaperones patrolled the dance floor a slow song came on over the sound system, 'Everything' by Lifehouse. The students moved in close, embracing as the music streamed through the speakers. Both Will and Ken looked over at Emma who was focused on the students that were too busy to notice anything but the person who was wrapped in their arms. Will tapped Emma lightly on the shoulder, beating Ken to the punch. Will hadn't meant it maliciously; he had really been waiting for the right moment all night. _

"_Emma, can I have this dance?" Will's eyes were sparkling and his hand was outstretched. Emma took his offered hand and he led her out to the floor. She caught Ken's eye and apologized as best she could with a look. _

_Will pulled Emma into him, his right hand resting on the small of her back and his left holding her hand. Emma found herself resting her head against his shoulder, inhaling the calming scent of him. They swayed to the music, lost in each other's arms. Ken watched them from his corner for awhile; he didn't know if he should be angry or disconsolate. He decided to marched through the throng of students and jabbed his finger into Will's shoulder blade. He twisted around to stare at Ken who simply asked,_

"_May I… cut in?" He looked hopeful at Emma whose eyes' widened at the sight of him. Will slipped his arm from around Emma's waist and let go of her hand._

"_Um… of course." Will nodded at Emma and walked off towards the refreshment table. Ken took up Emma's hand in his ignoring her look of disgust. They finished dancing to the song in silence and as Ken walked away from Emma, she strode off to the restroom to wash her hands. Ken's eyes followed her out, fighting back tears. _

Ken pulled the covers to his chin and fell into a troubled sleep. He dreamt of Will and Emma 'getting it on' on the football field. It was one of those dreams where he was running, but couldn't move. He tripped, spazzed, and woke up. He looked at the clock; 8:31am. He rubbed his eyes and jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He got struggled to work his way out of the tangles of sheets and grabbed his robe from the floor. He pulled it on and answered the door.

"MandM? What-what are you doing here?" Ken was confused; it was their wedding day. Why was Emma at his door, looking like she was nervous to be there? She made her way in to the room, trying not to come into contact with anything.

"Ken. We-we need to talk." Emma looked around the room, trying to find a place to sit, but decided that it might be best to remain standing.

"Sure. Um, but, aren't you supposed to be get-getting ready?" Ken's brow furrowed. Now he was getting nervous.

"Ken, there is n-no easy way to say this. You-you are a great guy, just great. I-I don't think that I am right for you. You deserve someone who won't cringe every time you eat. That won't want to jump out a window when you shower. Ken, I-I don't think we should get married. I-I want to break up. For good." Emma stared at him with wide chocolate brown eyes. She could see him crumble before her. She wanted to be able to put a hand on his shoulder, but couldn't bring herself to touch him. "I am so sorry, Ken."

Ken had zoned out. He couldn't believe what was happening. He maybe thought they she would postpone the wedding, but now, here he was, single and alone – again.

_Ken had fallen for Emma almost as soon as she had first stepped into William-McKinley. He had asked her out many times, always getting the answer of 'no'. Either she was busy, on her period, or the activity involved dairy. He wanted to show her that he was a nice guy, a guy who was willing to change his socks more than twice a week for her. He wanted to be able to hold her at night and be there for her. _

"_I am available, attractive, and athletic. How could she not want this?" Ken gestured to his body, which, after lunch, also included the sweat stains. Will shook his head. _

"_I'm not sure, Ken. Emma seemed pretty adamant about not dating you." Will turned back to his computer, checking his email._

"_But I don't understand, Schue. What does she want?" Ken knew what Emma wanted and it was sitting right in front of him. _"Why am I not good enough for her? What does Will have that I don't?"

_A few weeks later after Emma had finally accepted him, Ken confronted Will about the ongoing flirtation between him and Emma. It was actually Will that brought the conversation on…_

_Will stormed into the boys' locker room, yelling for Ken._

"_Hey! Ken!" Will stared the coach down. "You wanna tell me what the hell's going on? You know I had a standing Glee rehearsal on Thursday. We sat down and worked out a schedule when some of your guys joined the club." Will was frustrated. How could Ken just go behind his back like that? _

"_Circumstances have changed. I have a serious moral issue with my team and it's my responsibility to fix it. Sorry if me doing my job interferes with your club." Ken spat the last few words. Who cared about Glee anyway? _

"_Ken, we've known each other for years. Your commitment to football is about as long as your pants." Will motioned to Ken's short shorts. " You know? Let's get into what this is really about. You're upset that I don't like your song for your wedding mash-up. And you're right, it's not my place to have an opinion." Will threw his hands in the air. _

"_Why don't you just cut the crap, Will! You're not that naïve. This is not about a song. It's about my fiancée! You and I, the whole world, knows that I'm just a consolation prize to you. How do you think that makes me feel?" Ken marched closer to Will. _

"_Emma's totally into you." Will said the words without full meaning. _"Of course she isn't…"

"_Emma is settling for me. And I love her so much, I don't care. But that doesn't mean I appreciate you coming with your Gene Kelly charm and getting high off of her fawning over you." Ken's look of hatred faded into broken hope._

"_I-I-I've never… intentionally…encouraged Emma." Will looked down at the floor, ashamed and guilty. "But I haven't discouraged her either… You don't have to worry about it anymore though. So, we're cool? Can I have my guys on Thursday again? 3:30?" _

"_You keep your rehearsal. I'll keep my practice. We'll let the kids decide whose first choice. And who's the consolation prize." Ken held Will's eyes with his own, a threat in them, then stormed towards his office. _

"Ken?" Emma touched his shoulder, wipe in hand. Ken shook his head, getting back to reality. "You-you, um, sorta spaced out there. You okay?"

"Sure, um, Emma, I don't know if I completely understand. Is there…someone else? Is it Schuester?" Ken spat the name.

"Ken. I just don't want to disappoint you later. This is for the best." Emma started towards the door. She turned back and gave Ken a small smile. "I am sorry, Ken." She opened the door with the wipe and closed the door behind her.

Ken sat still on the edge of the bed, still too stunned to get to his feet. He pulled of the tie around his neck, tugged off the pants that were too tight and took of the white shirt. He failed to stop the tears from falling and he wiped them hastily from his cheeks. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face and he looked in the mirror.

"Ken. What just happened here? You know exactly what happened. Schuester. Schuester happened. But do you go after him or let MandM be happy?" Ken stared at himself, wondering what emotion he should be feeling.

_Ken walked the halls of McKinley High, whistle around his neck, flowers and small gift in hand. He walked towards Emma's office, his feet dragging the ground. Ken wiped his face, making sure that there was no trace of the brownie he had just shoved down his throat. It was Emma's birthday, the first birthday that the couple would be spending together. He had remembered late in the day, but ran out and purchased red roses to give to Emma at the end of the school day. He approached Emma's spotless, open, glass door, but stopped when he saw that Will Schuester was already in Emma's office, handing her a bouquet of white lilies. Ken could make out their conversation and stood out of sight. _

"_Did you have a good birthday, Em?" Will put his hands in his pockets after handing Emma the lilies. _

"_Yes, I mean, it was really good. The Glee kids did an amazing job with 'Happy Birthday'. They are so creative when it comes to arranging music into something brand new." Emma blushed and hurried around the office, trying to find a vase. _

"_I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. You are Glee's number one fan. The kids really appreciate you." Will sat down in the empty grey chair that faced Emma's desk. Emma had found a vase in a lower cabinet and gently straightened the lilies that filled it._

"_I think they are pretty amazing. You've done a great job with them." Emma finished with the lilies and placed them on the corner of her desk. She took a seat in her chair that faced Will. She would've sat next to him, but she knew what kinds of students sat in that chair and she couldn't bring herself to occupy that same seat. _

"_Oh! I almost forgot." Will pulled out a small wrapped box. "I couldn't help myself." Will flashed the smile that made Emma's knees go weak. _

"_Will, you didn't have to get me anything. Especially after this Christmas! You are really too kind." Emma carefully unwrapped the blue paper and placed it in the garbage can under her desk. She pulled off the top lid and pulled out a piece of paper. _

"_Well, it's a bit of a selfish gift. It's really… it's really for both of us." Will folded his hands on top of Emma's desk, trying to gage her reaction._

"_Will, I can't believe you did this! I've always wanted to see this." Emma felt the color rise to her cheeks again. She glanced from the ticket to Will's face, his hazel eyes dancing. _

"_I've been waiting for an excuse to go. The Rocky Horror Picture Show was one of my favorite albums to sing when I was a teenager." Will got up from his seat and turned towards the door. Emma mirrored his action and moved with him towards the door. "I'm glad that you're excited about the show. It's really soon, I hope I didn't interrupt any plans you made with Ken or anything." Will's voice had dropped at the mention of Ken's name. _

"_No, Will. I am very excited to go. Thank you, so much." Emma placed a hand gently on his shoulder and removed it as quickly as she had touched him. Will noticed the gestured and smiled. _

"_Happy birthday, Em. I have to get going; Glee practice starts… well, I guess I'm late now." Will gave Emma one last smile and started out the door. Ken straightened his posture and turned towards Emma's door again, trying to make it look like he hadn't been listening. Will walked out of the door with one last goodbye to Emma. _

"_Hey, Ken. I didn't see you there!" Will passed Ken by with a smile, but Ken just rolled his eyes when Will's back was to him. Ken proceeded to walk into Emma's office. He found her straightening the lilies, a daydream-y look on her face._

"_Hey, MandM." Emma snapped out of her daydreaming to face Ken. _

"_Hey, Ken." Emma took a seat behind her desk. This was to ward off Ken's physical affection; Emma wasn't at all comfortable with Ken touching her. _

"_Um, these are for you." Ken shoved the roses and gift at her. Emma took the wrapping off of the small box and lifted the lid. Inside were the tackiest earrings that Emma had ever seen. A pair of heart shaped-leopard print earrings with an overlay of peace symbols stared up at her. Emma tried to hide her disgust. _

"_Ken…um, thanks. Thank you." Emma grabbed an extra vase she had found while hunting for one for Will's flowers and quickly placed the roses in it. "The roses are gorgeous." Emma gave Ken a small smile and began to open up a couple of files she needed to finished before she could head home._

"_Happy birthday, MandM." Ken took the hint and walked out of the office. As he headed back to the locker room, a small tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Emma didn't want him, he knew that much. It was just so damn hard to let her go._

"Just…let her go. She deserves to be happy." Ken wiped the last of the tears from his face. "You deserve to be happy."

**Please Review!** **I've made a New Year's Resolution: to lose about.. 40 pounds. Which means, no chocolate, which means reviews are my new addiction! Merci beaucoup for the encouragement!! **


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note: This story has been incredibly fun to write and I want to take a second to thank all those that reviewed or added the story to their "alert list". It means so much to me that someone out there is reading what **_**I (and bnh1629)**_** have written. I will continue to write Glee fanfiction as well as writing for another obsession of mine – The Mentalist. Anyway, THANK YOU for reading. **

**I want to write a special thank you to bhn1629. She has been incredibly patient with me as she beta-ed and co-authored this project. She is an amazing writer. Currently, we are collaborating on another piece, so look forward to that as well.**

**Enough rambling… on to the epilogue of Objection… (and I don't own the lyrics to the song...) and PLEASE review. :)**

Ken sat on a bench in the boys' locker room, polishing the whistle he used that night. The team had won, 19-7. Ken finished polishing his prized, lucky whistle and went to the white board he used to keep track of the team's victories or defeats. He posted the most recent scores, pulled on his jacket and walked towards his car. A voice called out to him as he approached his beat up Honda, "Ken!" A woman was jogging towards him. She was a raven-haired, petite, woman who looked like she enjoyed a good 7-Layer Burrito accompanied by a chocolate sundae now and then. She had a brilliant, gorgeous smile that complimented her big, green eyes.

"Hey, baby." Ken smiled wide and wrapped his arms around the woman that stood before him. "Did you see those touchdowns?"

"I sure did, sweet pea." The woman pulled him tighter to her and planted a kiss on his lips. "You were great." She flashed him a toothy smile and led him to the blue Civic. "Let's go home and… celebrate." She gave him a wink and as she sat in the passenger's seat the car light hit the diamond that rested on her left ring finger.

"_Melanie Meyer, do you take Ken Tanaka do be your lawfully wedded husband?" Melanie looked up at Ken with a look that could only be described as longing and passion. _

"_I do." She practically squealed the words._

"_Ken Tanaka, do you take Melanie Meyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ken felt a tear escape as the priest said the words._

"_I do." Ken breathed his answer, still in awe that this woman would agree to love him, and of her own will. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ken scooped up the petite, raven haired woman into his arms and kissed her with all that he had._

_Melanie had even let Ken dance to "The Thong Song" that night at the reception. He knew that he had found his other half and he couldn't be happier. _

"Melanie, you really are – mesmerizing." Ken started the engine and pealed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Will scrubbed a white dish till he could see his reflection, making sure that it would pass Emma's inspection later that night. He finished the dishes and let them drip dry. He dried his hands on the yellow striped towel and walked into the cream-colored living room. Emma was sitting with Haley Rachel, who was looking up at her mother with wide green eyes. Will sat on the edge of the armchair and put his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"How's our little girl?" Will spoke with such affection that it made Emma smile.

"Sleepy, but not ready for bed yet. Do you want to dress her for bed while I go dry those dishes – correctly?" Emma gave her husband a nudge as she handed Haley over to Will. He held her with tenderness and gazed into her eyes, which were beginning to droop. He heard Emma working in the kitchen and dressed Haley for bed.

When Emma walked back into the room, Haley was freshly diapered and dressed in purple fleece pajamas for a cool winter's night.

"How about a song, Will? I think that Haley would love that." Emma looked into Will's hazel eyes and smiled.

"Okay. Hmm…" Will thought of a song and took Emma's free hand in his. "Come dance with me." He held Emma close, their daughter in-between them. Haley laid her head on her father's chest, her hand clutching her mother's other hand.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

Will spun Emma and Haley gently around the room, holding them close, never wanting to let go. _  
_  
_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

Emma looked deep into Will's eyes, finding longing, love, and solace. He was her rock, her love, and the father of the daughter she cherished. _  
_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Will placed a gently kiss on Haley's forehead. She had fallen asleep to the sound of her father's voice, cradled in-between two adoring parents.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

Emma placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Then she gently squeezed Will's hand and he brought her hand to his lips.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Will continued to sway with Emma and Haley. As he took a breath to finish the song, Emma began to sing with him. Her sweet voice harmonized perfectly with his own.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Will and Emma put their daughter to bed and walked out of the nursery holding hands. Once they were settled onto the couch, Will put an arm around his wife.

"Emma, have I told you today that you are the most gorgeous, loving, kindest woman I have ever met?" Will pulled Emma close, placing a kiss on her cheek. She melted into him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Emma teased. "Not since this morning. But I can forgive you. Only because I love you too and think that you are the most charming, honest, loving man I have ever met." Emma kissed him full on the lips.

As they lay together, it was as if time stopped, and they were the only two people in the world. Because when they were together, it was like the world melts away, and the only thing that matters is them and their perfect little daughter.

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_


End file.
